


Winter morning

by Hungryforthegays



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute shit my dude, Fluff, M/M, kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungryforthegays/pseuds/Hungryforthegays
Summary: On a cold winter morning, Princi gets time to appreciate what he has.





	Winter morning

 

It was an early winter Saturday morning. The air outside was chilly, and frost crawled up the windows. The grass, while still green, had a thin layer of white coating it. The sky was a beautiful mixture of gray and baby blue, and it was decorated by the abundant scatter of big, fluffy clouds. The breeze flew by, brushing against the barren trees. It was the perfect winter morning.

Princi was inside of his, warm, house. The tv flashed, something about the weather and how it was going to rain. He reached over, grabbing his mug, and took another sip of coffee. He had always enjoyed these kind of mornings, it gave him the excuse to stay inside instead of going outside, which he did very much prefer. But, there had always been something missing. Something tugged at his heart, a feeling he couldn't recognize, or maybe chose not to. He tried to block out that feeling, but you can't really do that with your own emotions. But, as of recently, he didn't feel that way anymore. It was almost as if he hadn't felt it at all.

Now, he had someone to share these mornings with.

Princi glanced over to Baldi, who was staring at the TV with a focused expression on his face. He wasn't wearing his usual sweater and jeans, instead, he wore some slightly-oversized plaid pajamas.

Princi smiled, and a soft blush fell on his cheeks. God, he adored the math teacher with every inch of his being. He loved those sea green eyes, the natural pink tint to his cheeks, the red lipstick he so often wore, his smile, his laugh, and the way he looked at him before they went to sleep. Princi cherished all of these things so deeply inside him, and he knew for a fact he love the math teacher. He loved his company, and he could probably recall almost all of their conversations during work hours. And he could clearly remember when Baldi's soft lips met his for the first time.

Princi held out his hand and brushed it up against Baldi's cheek, still staring affectionately at the other man.

Baldi paused for a second, taken slightly off guard, but quickly leaned into Princi's hand.

"Mmm~ morning love~"

Baldi shuffled closer to Princi, before planting a gentle kiss against his cheek. Princi chuckled, and wrapped his arm around Baldi's waist "you too darling~" he whispered into Baldi's ear. Baldi laid his head on Princi's shoulder, before cocking his head slightly "I recognized that smile, whatcha thinking about?" Baldi ask innocently, taking another sip from his coffee. Princi's smile widened "just about how much I love you," he began to place kisses on Baldi's cheek, earning a symphony of giggles from Baldi "and about how I care about you, how much a love your smile, and how much you really mean to me. That's what I'm thinking about~".

Princi began to slip down, his kisses going down to Baldi's neck. Baldi placed him hands on Princi's shoulder "oh no, it's to early for this!" He laughed as he pushed Princi away. Princi put on a smirk "oh really~ it wasn't 'to early' last wee-" "Princi!" Baldi cut in, his face a fury of red, though he was still grinning. Princi snorted out a laugh, before leaning down to peck Baldi's lips. "You're right, it's a bit too early for that" Princi chuckled "but, can we at least cuddle?". Baldi nodded, before shuffling over and curling up into Princi's lap.

Princi wrapped his arms around the other man, and planted more kisses on Baldi's forehead. Baldi pressed up against Princi's chest, and he could hear his heartbeat beating steadily. Princi began to hum softly, the same way he did when he was comfortable. Baldi closed his eyes, before beginning to hum along himself.

  
The room felt so warm, no cold would dare pierce through.


End file.
